


Улыбаться полчаса

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Kids, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Морган в экстренном порядке заканчивает все дела. Некогда рассиживаться и мечтать о способностях волшебницы. Питер ведь звонил.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Kudos: 5





	Улыбаться полчаса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Большое ментальное спасибо человеку, подарившему фразу про улыбаться полчаса.
> 
> Автор не смотрел "My Little Pony", так что все отсылки, имеющиеся в тексте, попали в него исключительно благодаря статьям в интернете.

— Милая, Питер звонил!

— Ага, хорошо!

Шумно выдохнув, Морган утирает блестящие от слюны губы — мама вечно смеется над тем, как она рисует, высунув язык от сосредоточенности, и принимается складывать карандаши в коробку.

Питер ведь звонил.

Морган нравится рисование. Мама как-то сказала, что дяде Стиву обязательно бы понравились ее художества, увидь он их — он был хорош в этом деле и разбирался, есть ли у кого-нибудь такой же талант. К сожалению, Морган знакома с дядей Стивом только по чужим рассказам, потому одобрения или критики в свой адрес от него не услышит никогда. Но, в целом, она не унывает.

Питер ведь звонил.

Карандаши похожи на разноцветные волшебные палочки. Нет, Морган уже семь, и она хорошо осведомлена о том, что настоящие маги — как дядя доктор Стивен — не пользуются подобными вещами. Впрочем, мечтать ей же никто не запрещает? Ведь как было бы в самом деле здорово взмахнуть розовым карандашом — и заплести длинные непослушные волосы тети Ванды в красивую прическу с причудливыми локонами! С помощью зеленого Морган бы обязательно оживила Квентина, свой маленький и так долго пытающийся выжить в ее комнате кактус, — потому как ей и правда стыдно, что она не уследила, позволив ему засохнуть. Голубой карандаш стал бы прекрасной возможностью создать рядом с домом бесконечное море, чтобы любоваться им дни напролет, не отвлекаясь на скучные занятия по каллиграфии, которыми почему-то так обеспокоена ее мама.

Сжав в кулачке желтый и красный карандаши, Морган прикусывает губу, а затем быстро запихивает их вместе с оставшимися в коробку. Некогда рассиживаться и мечтать о способностях волшебницы.

Питер ведь звонил.

Эти слова — их с мамой своеобразный пароль маленького не-тайного сообщества девочек Старк. Когда мама произносит «кодовую фразу», Морган знает — любое ее занятие подошло к завершению, ведь Питер появится на пороге их дома в течении пятнадцати минут.

Не подводит он и в этот раз — в дверь трижды стучат, когда карандаши и альбом спрятаны в ящике стола, сама Морган переодета в спортивный костюм, а мама так толком и не успела допить сваренный больше получаса назад кофе.

— Пеппер, — кивает Питер, неловко улыбаясь и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, когда мама щелкает дверным замком.

— Здравствуй, милый, — мамины губы почти невесомо мажут по щеке Питера, а ладонь взъерошивает и без того находящиеся едва в относительном порядке его отросшие волосы.

— Большой Макинтош! — восклицает Морган, раскинув руки в стороны и сбегая по лестнице с утроенной скоростью.

— Моя прекрасная Эпплджек! — смеется Питер, присаживаясь как раз вовремя, чтобы позволить Морган впечататься в него с разгону.

Морган слышит недовольное цоканье со стороны мамы, но счастливо прикрывает глаза, обхватывая шею Питера руками. Ей очень нравится его обнимать: он теплый и милый, а еще у него невероятно длинные руки, что, кажется, способны спрятать ее от всего мира, стоит только об этом попросить.

— Готова, Эпплджек? — дыхание Питера щекочет Морган затылок, и она довольно хохочет:

— Когда это я была не готова?

Прежде чем они уходят, Пеппер, как и всегда, касается предплечья Питера и очень посерьезневшим тоном напоминает:

— Не оставляй ее одну, хорошо?

Тот кивает, рассеянно улыбаясь:

— Да, мэм… То есть… Пеппер. Я помню. Никаких бабушек через дорогу, кошек на дереве, грабителей в банке и тому подобное. Следующие несколько часов целиком и полностью во власти Морган Единственной, Великолепной и, — он заговорщицки понижает голос, — Совсем Немного Жуткой.

— Эй! — кулачок Морган тут же прилетает ему в бедро. — И вовсе я не жуткая!

— Конечно-конечно, принцесса! — принимается частить Питер, но Морган все равно успевает заметить, как он подмаргивает маме, прежде чем та закрывает за ними дверь.

***

— Ролики или велосипед?

— Велосипед!

Морган улыбается Питеру так широко, что ее щеки, кажется, вот-вот треснут. Но он смотрит на нее так тепло, что это лишь добавляет поводов радоваться. Питер сам по себе — этот повод.

Морган очень любит Питера, своего Большого Макинтоша, крутого друга и классного спутника для прогулок и — чего греха таить — проделок. Несмотря на то, что у них довольно ощутимая разница в возрасте, он порой дурачится еще похлеще ее, параллельно рассказывая десятки, сотни, тысячи самых невероятных историй, в чью правдивость, услышь их от кого-то другого, Морган никогда бы не поверила. А вот Питеру верит. Это же Питер.

Когда он выводит из их тайного убежища не так давно купленный розовый велосипед, Морган хлопает в ладоши. Узнай мама, как проходят их прогулки, то, наверное бы, заперла ее дома на веки вечные, а Питеру выдала личную табличку с надписью «Особо страшным преступникам, подвергающим мою дочь опасностям вроде катания на велосипеде, вход воспрещен».

Мама не знает.

Потому-то Морган бодро крутит педали на детской площадке, подставляя порывам ветра довольно улыбающееся лицо и время от времени махая внимательно наблюдающему за ней Питеру. Она так ему благодарна за то, что он научил ее кататься. За то, что, совсем не боясь насмешек, лично показывал, как следует седлать этого розового зверя, — и подумаешь, что он давным-давно вырос из размеров велосипеда. А еще за то, что никогда не позволяет ей упасть.

Когда где-то совсем рядом раздается вой сигнализации, Питер по инерции дергается в сторону. Наивно полагая, что Морган ничего не заметила, он тут же цепляет на лицо самую светлую улыбку, совсем ни разу не обеспокоенно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Морган видит все.

Потому и тормозит, слезает с велосипеда, прислоняет его к ближайшей лавке. Питер наблюдает за этим, слегка нахмурившись, и Морган только диву дается — как он, такой непонятливый, вообще дожил до своих лет? Ей вон семь, а она прекрасно знает, что должны делать супергерои, если где-то поблизости совершается что-то нехорошее.

— Хэй, Эпплджек, все в порядке? — спрашивает Питер, подходя поближе.

Морган, уместившись на лавочке, скрещивает руки на груди:

— Почему ты еще здесь?

— Что? — осекается Питер, но в его взгляде уже скользит осознание.

Морган качает головой, наигранно вздыхает и взмахивает рукой:

— Нет, я никуда не уйду. Да, а вот ты можешь. Нет, я не сдвинусь с места. Да, буду сидеть вот тут и нигде больше. Нет, я не буду ездить на велосипеде без тебя. Да, беги и спасай мир, Человек-Паук, пока это не сделал кто-то за тебя. Нет, я не расскажу об этом маме.

Питер в два шага сокращает расстояние между ними, дарит ей быстрое, но крепкое объятие, чмокает в макушку и шепчет:

— Спасибо, принцесса.

***

— Спасибо, принцесса.

— Во-первых, ты повторяешься. Во-вторых, будешь должен.

Морган довольна выражением лица Питера, на которого явно возымели эффект ее последние слова. Вот так взглянешь на этого парня и вообще ведь никогда не поверишь, что полчаса назад он поймал в _ю-ве-лир-ном_ магазине трех вооруженных грабителей, скрутил их в бараний рог, вручил полиции, вернулся к ней, а потом еще и умудрился прокатиться на паре детских аттракционов под предлогом «не могу же я отправить туда младшую сестру одну». Хотя, ладно, в последнее поверить можно, но вот в геройство? Отнюдь. Эта милая мордашка абсолютно не подходит великому спасителю.

— Будешь должен, говорю, — хмыкает Морган, выбрасывая в мусорник пустой стакан из-под колы.

Питер выгибает бровь:

— Новые ролики? Тот фиолетовый скейт с единорогом? Плюшевый Макинтош?

Морган честно пытается не смеяться, пока отвечает, но это у нее получается слабо.

— Улыбаться полчаса, Питер, всего лишь улыбаться полчаса.

Хохот Питера, кажется, слышно в каждом уголке огромного парка. Ну вот же счастливый дурак, а! Хотя Морган должна признать — отреагируй он по-другому, она бы запереживала.

Потому что все просто.

«Питер звонил» — их с мамой своеобразный пароль маленького не-тайного общества девочек Старк. Заслышав его, Морган бросает любое дело, зная, что меньше, чем через пятнадцать минут, в дверь постучат.

«Улыбаться полчаса» — личная кодовая фраза Морган Старк, обозначающая самую крепкую в мире дружбу. Дружбу, начавшуюся в очень трудный для нее день, с протянутого ей носового платка и кусочка шоколадки. Дружбу, оформившуюся благодаря ее «спасибо» и его «будешь должна». Дружбу, с уплаченным ею долгом в «улыбаться полчаса».

Морган усмехается и крепче сжимает ладонь Питера.

Сомнений нет.

«Улыбаться полчаса» действительно обозначает самую крепкую в мире дружбу.

_Дружбу с Питером Паркером._


End file.
